


Libraries Are Always Sexy

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fretting about a ficathon, Ari <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/wisdomeagle/526416.html">said</a>, "Fred and Giles still not having sex." I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Libraries Are Always Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> Fretting about a ficathon, Ari [said](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wisdomeagle/526416.html), "Fred and Giles still not having sex." I wrote this.

They are in a library. Her hair is falling in her face. Rupert brushes it back, tucks it behind her ear. She smiles bashfully, trying to keep her gaze on the text in front of her. She looks so much like Willow. But she isn't. She's older, for one. And her hair blends into the dim light and the stacks of books, so unlike Willow's brightness. His hand is still on her ear. Without thinking, he strokes down her jawline. Now she turns to look at him. It is like he is falling towards her. His mouth is on hers, and she is kissing him back, and it doesn't matter who or where they are, their clothes are falling off, and they are digging in to each other, the rug smooth and scratchy against their skin, the must filling their nostrils.


End file.
